The long term objective of the Radiology Cancer Research Training Curriculum is to eliminate the shortage of radiologist investigators who can engage in valid evaluations of the use, efficacy, and cost-effectiveness of the imaging tools needed to reduce the burden of cancer to our society. A multidisciplinary research training program will be developed for outstanding future radiology investigators. This program will: 1) provide a unique multidisciplinary mentored research experience, 2) provide didactic instruction in epidemiology, biostatistics, health economics, medical decision and cost-effectiveness analysis, social and behavioral medicine, informatics, critiquing and designing research projects, research ethics, and grant writing, and 3) successfully advertise and recruit prospective outstanding radiologist investigators early in their careers (medical school or residency). Trainees will: 1) complete didactic coursework and a mentored research project involving imaging in cancer to obtain a Master of Public Health Degree, and 2) be provided workshops and seminars to obtain the necessary skills to present their data, to become aware of the diverse array of resources available for clinical research, and to understand the issues involved in the transfer of technology from theory to practice. The curriculum will be seamlessly integrated within the confines of a radiology residency or fellowship program.